Just Friends
by bieberfever3345
Summary: When Randi's boyfriend comes to visit for the summer, will he find out about what happened between Justin Bieber and her... Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_So I decided to write another story just for the hell of it, so yeah, let me know what you think._

_And don't worry, I'm still doing Everything She's Ever Wanted._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber.**  
_

Randi POV

"GOOD MORNING BIEBER FAMILA !" I shouted walking through the front door. "Mmmm, I smell some BACON !" I walked up to the island in the kitchen where everyone was sitting, expect one.

"Morning Randi." Pattie greeted me, she gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning Mama P." I loved Pattie, she was more like a mom to me than my own mother, she has cooked me more meals in a month than my mom has in my lifetime. I loved everything about this family, how close they were, how they talked about everything, they had no limits when it came to sharing.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand coming around my waist, I smiled turned my head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Aiden." Aiden, my boyfriend for almost 4 years. He used to be my neighbor then he moved away 2 years ago, but this summer, he is all mine, in my house basically just us two, and I love it !

"Hey baby." He said letting go of me taking a piece of my bacon.

"DUDE !" I slapped him playfully on the arm. I noticed Pattie laughing at us.

"Mama P, tell this boy to get his own bacon !" I shouted to Pattie.

"How about I just get him a plate."

"Yeah, his OWN plate." I pushed Aiden away towards the food.

"You guys having fun without me ?" A voice from behind said. I turned around and saw Justin walking down the stairs in his pajamas, I couldn't help but smile when I saw him.

"Oh, of course not superstar." I said jokingly. Justin has been my friend for about 2 years now, since the day he moved into this house, yeah I know, Aiden moves away then I make best friends with a new neighbor, who happens to be incredibly gorgeous, and a top selling music artist. Nothing to be jealous about.

"You better not be." He said coming up behind me taking some of my bacon.

"What the hell ! Seriously, is this steal Randi's bacon day or something…. Damn." Justin mocked me behind my back thinking that I didn't notice. Such a dick.

"Someone's a wittle temperamental… "Justin joked.

"No, someone doesn't want their bacon stolen."

"Alright kids, calm down." Pattie told us. "So, what's happening today ?"

"Probably just hanging in the basement today." Justin filled her in on the plans. And I was perfectly fine with that, there was plenty of privacy down there, me and Aiden can 'catch up' after about six months without him, it should be fun.

"Why are you smiling ?" Justin questioned shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, no reason, just spacing out." He gave me a funny look and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You better keep that in your mouth, it could get you in a lot of trouble !" Justin said winking at me. I shook my head giving him a 'shut the hell up look' luckily Aiden didn't catch it, but Pattie did.

"What ar-"

"Well I'm done." I said pushing my plate away from me, trying to get off the subject. "I'm going to go downstairs now."

"Okay… see you later." Pattie said confused.

Justin POV

I woke up this morning to the smell of bacon, my favorite, and Randi's too, so she's gotta be here already. I rushed out of bed to go see her beautiful face.

"Yeah, his OWN plate." I heard Randi's angelic voice yell.

"You guys having fun without me ?" I said with a giant smile plastered on my face once I saw Randi. I loved her crystal blue eyes that always had a unique shine to them, her long blonde hair that always smelled like strawberries. And her full luscious lips, oh, how I would give anything to just kiss them again.

"Of course not superstar." She joked, but I hate it when she calls me superstar, I don't know why, but there's something about it that bugs me, I guess it's because that's all she sees me as, her superstar neighbor, nothing more than that…

"You better not be." I replied sneaking behind her to steal some of her bacon.

"What the hell ! Seriously, is this steal Randi's bacon day or something…. Damn." She's very sensitive when it comes to her bacon. Loser, so I decided to mock her.

"Someone's a wittle temperamental…"I said in a baby voice.

"No, someone doesn't want their bacon stolen."

"Alright kids, calm down. So, what's happening today ?"

"Probably just hanging in the basement today." I said looking over at Randi, she was staring at the cabinets smiling, what the hell is wrong with this girl ? And I call her me best friend… "Why are you smiling ?"

"Uh, no reason, just spacing out." What a freak, I looked at her weird as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You better keep that in your mouth, it could get you in a lot of trouble !" I smiled and winked at her, remembering that one day about two months ago we shared together, she know what I meant, she gave me one of her famous 'shut up Justin' looks. I just kept smiling at her.

"What ar-" My mom said but was cut off my Randi.

"Well, I'm done, I'm going to go downstairs now." She said rushing off leaving me in the kitchen with my mom and her boyfriend, oh joy, my favorite person.

"What was that about ?" My mom asked. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head walking around to the island to eat my breakfast, I made sure there a seat between me and Aiden so he wouldn't be as tempted to talk to me. "Alright, well it looks like you guys are pretty good with breakfast so I'm going to head upstairs now."

Oh great, now I'm completely left alone with this douche bag. There is something about this guy I've never liked, maybe it's the way he looks at me, his eyes full of hate and jealousy for the fact that I'm always with Randi, or maybe it's the way he stares at Randi all the time like a piece of meat, I know what he's thinking about and it kills me inside. Or how he constantly hurts her, but somehow convinces her to take him back… Aiden decided to break the awkward silence, but only made it more awkward.

"So, have you been treating my girlfriend good ?" Aiden asked emphasizing girlfriend.

"Yeah, I wouldn't dare think of hurting her." I said giving him a serious face.

"Mhmm, I bet." He said walking away from the island with his plate.

"What's that supposed to mean ?" I quietly shouted at him. He put his plate in the sink.

"Look Justin, I've seen how you look at Randi, and I don't blame you she's hot, but she's mine, so I suggest you leave her alone." He stormed off into the basement with Randi. I can't believe what a fucking ass hole he is being, 'she's mine' she's not property ! She is her own person, I really can't stand him at all, and now he's down stairs with Randi all alone… Oh shit.

I threw my plate into the sink and quietly made my way down the stairs making sure they don't hear me.

Randi's POV

I got to Justin's basement after rushing out of the kitchen, Justin almost blew our secret, I mean I didn't mean to hook-up with my bestfriend it just happened I was weak and vulnerable, and he was there to comfort me…

Flash back, 3rd POV

"**Fuck you Aiden !" Randi shouted through the phone tears running down her face.**

"**Look, Randi I didn't try to hurt you." Aiden said in a calm voice, which only made her even more pissed off at him.**

"**Well you did anyway !" she yelled at him closing her cell phone. She screamed loud and long trying to relieve some of her anger, it didn't work very well, next thing she knew she threw her cell phone, it went through the window making glass shatter everywhere, then she heard glass shatter again. She opened her window and saw that she had broken the window leading to Justin's room.**

"**What the hell Randi !" Justin shouted at her.**

"**Sorry Justin…" She apologized whipping away her tears hoping Justin didn't notice.**

"**What did he do this time ?" Justin asked her, knowing exactly the reason for her cell phone going through the window. Randi shook her head. "Now don't give me that bull shit Randi ! Tell me what he did." Randi let out a sigh and climbed out onto the roof of her garage she motioned for Justin to come join he, and he did so.**

**Justin sat down next to Randi he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in, Randi cried into Justin's shirt as he stroked the back of her hair. She clenched Justin's shirt with her hands.**

"**It's okay… I'm here, I always will be." Justin whispered to her. Randi cried for about another 20 minutes until she couldn't anymore. "Now are you going to tell me what happened ?" He said letting go of her.**

"**Okay, I got my licenses yesterday, so I decided to drive down and surprise Aiden, well he sure as hell surprised me. I walked up to the front door, and I was about to knock when I saw him through the front window, with a girl, and his tongue down her sluttly little throat." She explained looking at Justin.**

"**Did you say anything to him ?" He asked concerned.**

"**No, but I found a pretty big rock and threw it through the window and ran."**

"**You like to break windows." Justin joked.**

"**Shut up." She said pushing him playfully. "And I didn't mean to break our windows, okay."**

"**Whatever you say…" Justin said laughing.**

"**You're such a douche."**

"**But you love me." Justin said cupping Randi's face and whipped away her tears with his thumb. Randi looked up at Justin and smiled. Justin returned the smile. "You have beautiful eyes."**

**Randi blushed and looked down, Justin lifted her head back up and moved in closer to her Randi copied his motion, their lips met in the middle. Randi brought her right hand to the back of his neck as they kissed passionately. Justin climbed on top of Randi as she laid down her hands snaked around his neck while his hands made their way down to her waist.**

**Justin licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, she let him in, his tongue explored the inside of her mouth while his hands made their way up her shirt. "I think… we should… go… inside…" Randi said between kisses. Justin smiled and got off top of her and stood up. He held out his hand to held Randi up, Randi smiled and took his hand. Randi led him into her room she laid down on her bed as Justin climbed on top of her once again…**

_So yupp that was chapter one, let me know if you like it so far. :) Review pleaseee. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys for reviewing, I decided I will update this story, so yeah, here ya go,_

_P.S. I usually have an idea of where I'm going with stories, but not here, so I'm basically just winging it…_

Randi's POV

My memories were cut off by Aiden walking down the stairs singing 'baby' trying to make fun of Justin, and I'm not gonna lie, he was an absolutely terrible singer, he sounds like a dying cat that was being eaten by a walrus, nothing like Justin's voice.

"GOD AIDEN ! Shut the hell up !" I yelled covering my ears.

"You love it." He said running over to the couch I was lying on, then jumped on top of me.

"No, I don't, you're the most tone deaf person I have ever met in my entire life !" I said looking into his eyes.

"I'm better than that fag upstairs." I gave him a serious look.

"Aiden, leave him alone, he's my bestfriend."

"Alright, whatever makes you happy." He said leaning in closer to me. I knew he want going to leave him alone, he just said that to shut me up, but I didn't really mind. I smiled at him and brought my lips to his. The first time we have kissed each other in 6 months and it wasn't what I was hoping it would be, it wasn't like our first kiss, that kiss was full of love, and the desire to be together forever. But this kiss was full of lust and the desire to be together in bed… I continued none the less, no matter how dull it was, I still wanted more of him, all of him. I snaked my arms around his neck while his hands wondered up my shirt, he licked my bottom lip wanting access which I granted, his tongue explored the inside of my mouth as my hands slowly slid up his shirt admiring every inch of his amazing body. The next thing I knew Aiden was on the floor and my heart was beating fast, as a loud noise came from behind us.

"JUSTIN !" I yelled at him, he decided to turn on his basketball game thing and let the timer countdown to zero and have the loud ass buzzer go off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you ?' He asked sarcastically.

"The hell is wrong with you boy !"

"Nothing, I just wanted to play a game of basketball without interrupting your little game of tonsil hockey." I gave him another one of my looks. "But, I guess I forgot to turn the buzzer off, Ooops." Wow, Justin really didn't like me being with Aiden… but he's just going to have to deal.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Aiden said getting up off the floor. He's never really like Justin, they were complete opposites Justin's sweet, down to earth, and would probably take a bullet for me. While Aiden, nice, but can be a major dick head, like MAJOR dick head, he only care about looks, whenever I see him, I need to be in make-up and dressed pretty, and he probably would just throw Justin in front of the bullet for me. "Randi… Randiiiii…" Aiden attempted to get my attention.

"Huh ?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you are always so disconnected."

"I was just thinking…"

"About what ?"

"Nothing important."

"Well it must have been important if you were making your intense thinking face." Justin chimed in.

"How would you know what my girlfriends thinking face is ?"

"Uhh, maybe because I see her every day, and I know her better than you do." And he was right, he knows me better than Aiden does, he knows me better than I know myself, for the most part, every girl has their secrets.

"I highly doubt that little boy, I have known her since we were little kids." True, since we were 5 years old.

"But people change." I whispered.

"What ?" They both questioned me.

"Did I say that out loud ?"

"Yeah, kinda… what did you mean when you said people change ?" Aiden asked looking at me with a little bit of anger in his eyes.

"I just mean people change."

"Well how have you changed ? You still seem like the same Randi I fell in love with 4 years ago." Love, I don't really think he loves me, if he did he would make more of an effort to see me, talk to me, make sure I don't hook up with other people when he messes up, or try to fix when he does mess up right away, instead of 2 weeks later.

"I've just changed."

"How Randi ?"

"I have to go." I said running out of the basement, making my way past the living room, kitchen, the hallway then out the front door where I was immediately blinded by the sun, I just ran to the right towards my house, not sure if I was anywhere near it, but it was better than being in the house with Aiden telling how I have changed, its true I haven't changed much, the only thing is that I have become a little bit of a whore, I'm not gonna lie. When I first started going out with Aiden it took about a month for us to have our first kiss, because I was nervous about it… I don't know why, I just was. Now I will kiss anyone, blow anyone, fuck almost anyone, keyword almost. And that's the side of me I didn't want him to know about. Or Justin, He doesn't need to know that side either as far as he knows Aiden is the only other guy I have been with.

I ran into my empty house and went upstairs to my room, I didn't see Aiden or Justin following so I think that they're 'bonding.' Great, I just hope Justin doesn't tell him anything. I walked over to my door and shut and locked it, maybe I could get some sleep in right now. So I curled up in my bed and drifted off.

Justin's POV

Once Randi ran off it was just me and Aiden, once again, alone, why does this keep happening to me ? Huh ? Is it 'cause I slept with his girlfriend ? 'Cause I mean they technically weren't together when I did, so you can stop punishing me now. I was looking up while thinking, well questioning myself or god, whoever helps me first…

"So what did you do to my girlfriend ?" Aiden snapped at me, I don't understand why he must call her his girlfriend, yes I realize you're dating her, but she has a name.

"Uh, nothing." I said nervously, I'm not really sure if she had told him yet, but my guess is no, so I will just play it off.

"You don't sound very sure there, Bieber." He said walking closer to me, trying to sound intimidating, but he doesn't scare me.

"Well, I'm sure, I haven't done a single thing to Randi, expect be a good friend to her, I was there for her when you weren't, or you were the reason why I needed to be there."

"And where is there ?"

"With her…" I said confused.

"What did you do when you were with her."

"Comforted her, helped her, talked to her, listen to her." And you know fucked the shit out of your girlfriend you asshole.

"Mhmm, you sure that's all."

"Positive." I lied as I walked away from him.

"Where are you going, Bieber ?"

"To comfort Randi, like a good person, instead of standing here questioning someone." I said as I headed up the stairs, Aiden followed, but ended up passing me on the stairs, which was my goal, I knew Randi, so I knew her door would be locked, gotta love living next door to her. I walked upstairs slowly making sure there would be enough time for Aiden to get next door before I snuck over.

I got up to my room and opened my window, I looked for Aiden, when I saw the coast was clear I climbed out onto the ledge of my roof and onto the roof of the garage on Randi's house I slowly made my way to her window, I saw her curled up on her bed sleeping smiled to myself and opened her window letting myself in quietly. She looked so peaceful, and beautiful, and I just wanted to hold her in my arms forever.

I heard someone trying to get into her room, my guess Aiden, and I would be right.

"Randi, Randi, open the door, we need to talk." She didn't budge she was passed out, completely passed out, but still as beautiful as ever, Aiden doesn't know what he has… "RANDI ! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW !" He yelled Randi rolled over groaning, but still asleep, Aiden needed to leave. So I decided to make a snoring noise to make him go away, but it didn't quite work. I heard him sit down in front of the door, now I will never get any time to talk to her.

_Sorry if it kinda blows, but I'm working on it._


	3. Chapter 3

Randi, dream POV

**Justin was on tour right now, great, I really need him right now, I really need a friend right now, I don't know what to do without him here while me and Aiden are fighting… I pulled out my cell phone looking through my contact trying to find someone to talk to, when it came to 'R' I saw Ryan Butler's name, well I have met Ryan before, he's a good friend of Justin's, and mine, so he could help me. I pressed the send button and put the ear to my phone.**

"**Hello ?"**

"**Uh, yeah, hey Ryan."**

"**Hey Randi, what's up ?"**

"**I was just wondering if you could come over, I need someone to talk to and Justin isn't here, and I just, I just need someone." I said trying to fight back the tears.**

"**Oh, yeah sure I will be there in a minute."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Anything for you." I smiled as I hung up the phone. I laid down on my bed sighing loud. Next thing I knew the doorbell was ringing, I rushed down the stairs and Ryan was standing at the door. I quickly threw my arms around his neck while he put his around my waist.**

"**Well hello to you too." He said sarcastically, I didn't reply I just took his hand and ran up the stairs, we got into my room, I let go of his hand and jumped onto my bed I picked up one of my pillows and cuddled it. He took a seat at my desk chair and rolled it over to my bed. "So, you called me to talk to me, and now you're not talking ?"**

"**Fucking Aiden !"**

"**Well, I kinda figured so, what'd he do ?"**

"**He broke up with me because he heard some rumor that I hooked up with some guy at a party, which he was at, and he was with me the whole time ! So I don't understand how he could think that I hooked up with someone ?" Ryan nodded to show he was listening, but he didn't say anything. "Well ?"**

"**Well what ? You said you needed someone to talk to, I'm not an advice kind of guy."**

"**Bull ! You give Justin advice all the time."**

"**Yeah, that's with guys stuff, I don't know what goes on in a girls head."**

"**No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Ryan's mouth dropped.**

"**HEY !"**

"**What do you have a girlfriend ?" Ryan looked down.**

"**No." He whispered.**

"**Exactly, you kinda suck when it comes to girls." I said throwing my pillow at him.**

"**Whoa girl ! Watch where you're throwing that !" I laughed at him and threw another pillow at him. "Stop it ! I'm not afraid to fight back !"**

"**Don't lie, you're a baby !" I mocked throwing another pillow at him.**

"**That's it !" He shouted jumping of the chair and onto my bed, more like onto me. He began tickling me. Which I couldn't stand, I was probably the most ticklish person on the planet, and he knew that. I kept squirming trying to get out of his hold, but damn, he is strong.**

"**STOP IT !" I yelled still laughing, hoping he would, he didn't.**

"**No, I told you to stop and you didn't, so now it's your turn !" He said still tickling me.**

"**STOP IT !" I shouted not able to control my laughter. "You know… I am… pretty st… strong !" I yelled between laughs.**

"**What's that supposed to mean."**

"**THIS !" I shouted rolling on top of him pinning his arms down above his head with a victorious smile on my face.**

"**Not fair ! I wasn't ready !"**

"**I wasn't ready for you to start tickling me ! So it's pretty fair."**

"**Whatever." He said tuning his head.**

"**Baby." I mocked him again.**

"**That's what got you in trouble in the first place !" He struggled to get out of my grip but he eventually did, we rolled around my bed wrestling for a little bit, with one push we ended up on the floor with him on top, and me laughing hysterically. I pushed the hair out of my face and saw Ryan looking at me.**

"**What ?" I said confused, before I knew it out lips connected moving in sync, why did I always end up like this with guys ? And even with that thought, I continued my arms made their way around his neck while his rested at my waist.**

"**RRRAAANNNDDDAAAAYYYEEEEEE !" I heard my name being called from downstairs.**

"**What ?" I jumped up and looked out the window. "Shit, what the hell is Justin doing here ? Ryan get off the floor, look like nothing ever happened !"**

3rd POV 

"Shit !" Justin yelled quietly as he fell to the ground, waking Randi up.

"What the hell Justin ?" She whispered.

"Sorry, there was a thing on the floor I didn't see it, and I fell."

"Smooth." Justin smiled at her.

"So crepper, you watching me sleep ?" She said sitting upright in her bed as Justin took a seat at the foot of her bed.

"Maybe… no, you just looked so beautiful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up." Randi smiled big.

"Well, you know how to make a girl blush Bieber." He laughed at her. "So where's Aiden ?" Justin's smile went away.

"Downstairs."

"He doesn't know you're here does he ?" Justin shook his head. "Well, he thinks I'm sleeping so he doesn't need to know you're with me and that I'm awake, right ?" Randi said smirking moving up behind Justin wrapping her hands around his stomach, he smirked back at her as she began to kiss his neck.

"As much as I'd love to, and you know I do, but you can't keep doing this to me Randi."

"Doing what ?"

"This," Justin said getting up off the bed. "Making me think I have a chance with you, then the next day you're with Aiden, then when he out of sight, you go for me ?" Randi looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"I just, I don't know, I mean I love you, and I love Aiden, but I can't just up and leave him, he's here for the next 2 months." Justin walked toward the window.

"Well, then you have a very hard decision to make, because until you tell me who you choose," He said slowly climbing out the window. "You won't see, hear, or talk to me." Tears welled up in Randi's eyes as she watched him hop on to his roof into his room. She ran to the window looking out at Justin. He closed his window and took hold of his curtains, he took one last look at Randi and shut his curtains.

Randi sat at her window sill, crying, just staring at Justin's window, thinking that maybe he wasn't serious, maybe he just wanted to have some time without me. She was hoping that he would open his curtains back up and flash her one of his smiles that had always made her heart melt, but no matter how long she sat there staring he didn't come. She walked over to her bed and laid down hard making a loud thump, she picked up a pillow and screamed into it.

"Randi ?" She shot up and ran to the door she opened it fast with a big smile on her face.

"Just- oh." Her smile went away fast when she saw Aiden standing at the door. "Hey Aiden."

"Hey baby." He slurred going into kiss Randi, she backed away from the kiss.

"You're drunk." She said walking to her bed.

"No I'm not, I'm just happy to see you're o-" *burp* "Okay." He said stumbling over to her bed he took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to break free of his grip.

"No, you're drunk." She said pushing him away he fell off the bed Randi stood up and walked towards the door.

"NO !" He shouted running to the door shutting it before Randi could leave. "I don't know where you think you're going." He said locking the door then putting his arms around Randi's neck.

"I was going to go to Justin's, I need to tell him something." She said trying to push off of her.

"No, I don't want you to see him anymore." He said kissing Randi's neck.

"You can't tell me what to do." She said shaking him off of her neck.

"Yes I can ! I'm your boyfriend you listen to me or we're done." Randi smiled and pushed him hard.

"Okay then, good-bye." She said walking off.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING !" He yelled then slammed Randi's head against her door making her unconscious…

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNN ! Don't you hate Aiden, I sure as hell do, anyway, sorry for taking soooo long, summer just started, and I have been doing a lot, sorry again, and I will try to get ch. 4 up this week._


	4. Chapter 4

_So I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, I love reading them all. So keep it up. :)_

Justin POV

I really didn't like not talking to Randi, it killed me inside, but I wanted her to choose, if she didn't pick me, then I would be okay with it, I just wouldn't try anything with her anymore, I just want her to pick. I have done a really good job distracting myself from Randi today, I was with Ryan and Christian all day, well not all day, I left Randi's at 1 and Ryan just left, and its 7, so I think I had done pretty good, I just wanna see what Randi's doing real fast.

I ran upstairs and slightly opened my curtains, and saw something I really didn't want to see, Aiden's naked ass, wait why was Aiden naked ? I crawled out onto my roof top and looked closer, and I shouldn't have. I saw Aiden thrusting into Randi, well I guess I know who she picked. She could have at least told me. I couldn't stand this anymore, this girl had played with my heart for the last time and broke my heart for the last time. I climbed back into my room, I didn't know what to do, so I picked up everything that reminded me of her and threw it in the trash can.

I am so tired of feeling like this, every time I think she's mine, she goes and fucks around with Aiden. I don't like feeling like this, I really wish she knew how I feel right now…

Randi POV

I woke up the next morning, make that afternoon, 2 effing 30 with a throbbing headache I don't remember anything. "Was I drinking last night ?" I questioned myself. I don't think I did, all I remember is fighting with Aiden, again… and speak of the devil.

"Morning sexy." Aiden greeted walking through the bathroom door with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I really didn't want to talk to or see him right now. I gave him a dirty look, I'm sure he got the clue that I didn't want him right now, but he didn't. "So how'd you sleep ?"

"Terrible, I see you're sober now." I said trying to be as nasty as possible, but damn this boy is dumb.

"What are you talking about I was never drunk." He said innocently, taking a seat at the end of my bed.

"Whatever Aiden, just get dressed and leave me alone." He gave me a surprised face.

"What has gotten into you." Wow, he is terrible at acting. "You've always loved seeing me naked." That's all he got from what I just said ? Having clothes on, really ?

"Well, I don't right now."

"That's because I'm not naked yet." And with that he let go of his towel and it dropped to the floor. I shut my eyes as fast as I could.

"Seriously Aiden, get dressed and get out, I'm going to go pee, when I'm done and you're still naked I'm walking away from you and never coming back." I jumped out of bed and walked past the naked Aiden and into my bathroom. I walked past the mirror and looked at myself real fast, I had to do a double take for what I saw. I had a huge cut on my forehead and bruises all over my face. "What the hell ?" I questioned myself before running out back into my room.

"Well you pee fast." Aiden said putting the towel back around his waist.

"What the fuck did you do to me last night ?" I yelled with tears welling up in my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Randi." He said trying to sound innocent, but he wasn't, he scratched his nose.

"Like hell you don't, these bruises and cuts weren't on my face yesterday Aiden." I said getting closer to him.

"What would make you think I had something to do with it, honey." He said caressing my face, but I pushed his hand away fast.

"'Cause you're a dick head that's why." He turned away from me and I spun him around fast.

"I didn't do anything !" He yelled at me scratching his nose again.

"You're lying ! I can tell you always touch your nose when you're lying." He looked away from me. "Aiden," I said making him look at me. "I have ways of making you tell me." I said reaching my hand under the towel. He let a small moan escape from his lips.

"And how is this supposed to make me tell you anything ?" He questioned me biting his bottom lip.

"See it's funny how a girl can control a guy with just a simple touch, I can cause you pleasure," I said stroking his shaft a little making him breathe a little heavier. "Or pain." I said digging my finger nail into him making him wince.

"Shit Randi." He yelled pushing me away.

"Are you going to tell me what you did to me !"

"I can show you better than I can tell you !" He said swinging his fist hitting my jaw hard, I fell to the ground fast.

"FUCK AIDEN !" I shouted at him grabbing my jaw as I looked up at him. He had this look in his eyes, an angry look, a look I didn't like at all. I crawled away fast, but he was faster. He rolled me over and pinned my arms down above me. I turned my head away from him as he starting kissing my neck. I squirmed around trying to break free, but couldn't, so I did the only thing I could think of. I brought my knee up fast hitting his groin hard he rolled off of me so I took the chance to run which I did.

"RANDI ! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE !" He shouted rolling on the floor. I shut and locked the door leading to my room, there is another door on the other side leading into the hallway, which is what I want him to use. I heard my bedroom door shut then ran into my room, I put the chair up to the bathroom door hoping to keep it shut, and then I locked my bedroom door.

I ran to the window and out onto my garage, hopefully Justin hasn't locked his window. I jumped onto his roof then to his window, I slowly opened it, oh thank god it wasn't locked. I pushed it open all the way and climbed through.

"What the fuck !"

_Dun Dun Dunnnn ! What did Randi see ? Any guesses ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the review's guys, and you're pretty good guessers._

Randi's POV

"What the fuck !" I'm not a fan of what I'm seeing right now. Justin shirtless on top of a girl who's laying there in her bra and underwear.

"Oh, heyyy Randi…" Justin said nervously still on top of some girl, wait a minute, that's not some girl.

"Caitlin ?" Justin finally rolled off of her, and she had some sort of victorious smirk on her face, she didn't say anything, she just laid there on Justin's bed smirking at me.

"So, uh Randi, why are you here ?" Justin said with an attitude.

"Better question, why the hell is she here ? You know I have an issue with this little bitch."

"It's not my fault that all the men in your life want something better than what they have, or should I say had." God she irks me !

"Okay," I said walking over to Justin. "I will deal with your ass later, but right now, Justin, come with me." I said tugging on his arm pulling him out of his room.

"So Randi what-" He said not facing me.

"No Justin. What the hell are you doing ?"

"Same as you were." He was still turned around.

"No, not really, you told me to pick you or Aiden, and I did and I-"

"Pick Aiden, yeah I know, I saw you two last night." Wait, last night what ?

"Wait, what did you see ?"

"Enough to be blinded for the rest of my life."

"Wait, are you saying we had sex ?" Justin turned around.

"NO ! I saw you two knitting ! Yes, you had sex." He said sarcastically. Fucking dickhead, I'm going to kill Aiden ! "What happened to your face ?" I put my hand to my lip and it was bleeding.

"Oh, I just, nothing." I turned around fast.

"No, no, something Randi."

"Like you care, you're fucking that little slut on your bed right now."

"I just did it to get back at you, I knew she would tell you, I didn't think you could come through my window when it was about to happen…" He confessed.

"Get back at me FOR WHAT ?"

"Breaking my heart over and over and over and over !" He said as tears began to form in his eyes, I really had no clue that I did this to him, I mean, I haven't done that too much, have I ?

"Justin, I, I had no clue." I said walking towards him, but he pushed me away.

"Just, just go home…" He said beginning to walk away.

"Yeah, about that, it's not happening." He turned around fast.

"And why is that ?"

"I'm just gonna stay here for a while, okay ?" He came over to me taking hold of my forearms.

"Randi, you're my best friend, you can tell me." I looked up into his eyes, he looked at me with sincerity, care, and love. A much better look than what I saw 5 minutes ago on Aiden.

"Aiden." I sighed. He looked at me weird.

"What about Aiden ?"

"Just him." I shook away from Justin and walked away.

"Wait, Randi, RANDI !" He yelled trying to make me turn around. "Did he do that to you ?" He said talking about the cuts and bruises. I nodded as tears began streaming down my face. He pulled me into his arms holding me tight.

"Justin, are we doing this or what ?" Caitlin said standing at the doorway. Now it's my turn to talk to her. I wiped away my tears and walked towards her.

"Caitlin !" I said enthusiastically. "How's about we have a little chat, then you can leave." I said walking into the room.

"Randi." Justin said in a stern tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt her, I just wanna talk." Justin rolled his eyes.

"5 minutes." He said then walked downstairs. I shut the door and turned around to face Caitlin who was now sitting on the foot of the bed, still half naked.

"First off, get some clothes on." She smirked at me.

"Awh, c'mon, you used to like me naked." Shit, I liked almost anything naked. She stood up and walked toward me sexily.

"Well, that was before you fucked my boyfriend."

"I fucked you first." She said coming up close to me.

"Yeah, but I was single at the time, and when you fucked him, he wasn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me make it up to up." She moved her hands up and down my arm trying to seduce me.

"Get the fuck off of me, get some fucking clothes on, and get the fuck out of this house right now !" I shouted at her. She gave me a weird look, still not moving. "Alright if you won't do it I will." I said gathering her clothes. I opened Justin's door then shoved her clothes in her arms. She struggled as I pushed her out of Justin's room. "Now, stay away from me and Justin, but by all means go fuck Aiden all you want ! Bye." I shouted pushing her out of the house and shutting the door behind me. Now where's Justin ?

_Huh ? Where has Justin scampered off to ? ;)_

_I know I got this chapter done fast, I was in a writing mood. :)_

_Review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Heyyy, it's been quite some time, summer vacation babyyy ! Any who here you go.  
_

Randi POV

I searched the whole house for Justin, he wasn't anywhere. Justin disappeared. Douche bag boyfriend/ex left all alone at my house, really pissed. Hmmm, let me think about this. But I didn't get to think very long until I heard a loud crash coming from my house. Well I guess my question was answered. I ran next door as fast as I could but I guess not fast enough.

"JUSTIN ?" I yelled entering my house, I couldn't see, hear, or notice anything that would lead me to him or Aiden. "JUSTIN WHERE ARE YO-"

"RANDI DUCK !" I listened to whoever yelled at me and I ducked, good thing I did, there was a glass lamp heading in my direction.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT !" I yelled back when I looked up Justin was on the steps running down to me.

"A lamp you idiot, what the hell are you doing here !" He asked concerned cupping my face.

"Well, I mean it's kinda my house." I placed my hands on top of his.

"Yeah, but you said you wouldn't be coming back for a while." He said looking around with a scared look on his face.

"I was looking for you, and what the hell are you doing here !"

"Just handling some stuff, now get out of here, go back to my house and wait there." He said pushing me out of the house.

"What, no."

"Just do it !"

"No, no, no, let her stay, I have some stuff to say to her too." Aiden said rushing down the stairs.

"Shit Justin, was he some stuff you were handling ?"

"Maybe, now just go."

"No."

"Fuck no, she's not going I have some business to handle with this little bitch." A wave of fear came over me when he threw Justin at the nearest wall because now I know that he won't stop until I'm his, and that will never happen again. I didn't know what to do, I tried to run but I couldn't move, I was frozen, I couldn't even speak. Aiden seemed to help me with that he picked me up by my throat and slammed me against the wall.

3rd POV

Aiden picked Randi up by her throat and slammed her against the wall he lifted her up a little so her feet were off the ground, she brought her hands to his trying to pull his hands off her neck.

"Not so tough now are ya ?" He shouted at her. "Now are you going to cooperate this time ?" He asked moving his free hand up her thigh slowly. She looked over at the unconscious Justin hoping he would get back up and save her, but no. "ARE YOU !" He yelled hitting her head against the wall again. She nodded the best she could with his hands wrapped around her throat, he set her down only to pick her right back up, he bent down and threw her over his shoulder.

He walked over to the couch and set her down hard.

"Ow."

"Suck it up bitch, I could make it a lot worse." He climbed on top of her slowly lifting her skirt up with one hand. He moved his other hand to her face brushing her hair out of her eye she looked away from him. "It's okay, it will be just like every other time baby." He said making her look at him.

"No it won't, because every other time I didn't wish you were Justin !" He slapped her fast.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND DON'T MENTION HIM AGAIN !" She grabbed her cheek and began to cry softly. "Now if you don't talk then I wouldn't have to hit you, okay ?" She glared at him then before he knew it she spit in his face.

"I don't know where the fuck you get at talking to me like that you fucking ass hole !" She yelled at him struggling to get away. He struggled pinning her arms down but after a while he did.

"I'm bigger and stronger than you and I could snap you like a twig, now like I said before shut the hell up !" He let go of her wrists with one hand while his other one slid into her panties. Randi looked away from him closing her eyes as Aiden began to kiss her neck he slowly inserted one of his fingers into her. She opened her eyes for a second and saw Justin sneaking up behind the couch he put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet.

Randi couldn't help but smile when she saw Justin up and trying to help her, and Aiden caught the smile on her face.

"The fuck you smiling at bitch !" Justin ducked fast.

"I just, I, I like it, keep going, keep doing what you were doing." Aiden smirked and let go of her hands she faked a smiled and placed her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him gently still watching Justin walk around the living room, trying to figure out what he is thinking.

Justin walked into the kitchen quietly, looking for a pan he finally found one and walked back into the living room, Aiden's face was in between Randi's legs, and Randi looking terrified. 'Justin, hurry up !' She mouthed to him. He winked at her as he walked up behind Aiden he lifted the pan up.

"HEY DICK !" Aiden removed himself from between Randi's and turned around only to be smashed in the head with a pan, he fell to the floor hitting it hard. Randi fixed her skirt and ran into Justin's arm.

"Thank you so much." She said with her head buried in the crook of his neck. Justin kissed her forehead.

"I will do anything for you, like I said I will always be here for you."

_Yupp, I have no idea what I'm doing with this story. :\_

_Any ideas ? That would be lovely._

_Anyway, review pleaseee. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yupp, I think I'm getting an idea of what I'm writing about now, so yupp. This one is a wittle boring in the beginning but it gets good._

**2 Weeks Later.**

Justin POV

It's been 2 weeks since the little experience with Aiden, and I don't think I have ever seen Randi happier than she is now, she hasn't stepped foot in her house. Anything she has needed from there I have gotten it for her. And my mom couldn't be happier that she is safe from anything and everything.

Currently Randi is sound asleep in my arms, at 11:30 in the morning. I don't know how she can sleep all day, well after the fun night we had last night *wink wink*, I understand, but still damn. I could just wake her up but she looked so peaceful and I just can't do that and I can't move without waking her up either, so I'm stuck.

"Morning superstar." Still have that nickname, but it's okay, she has one too.

"Morning bubbles." Yessir bubbles, she's always so bubbly and happy, so it's only fitting.

"How long have you been up ?" I kissed her forehead and climbed out of bed.

"About an hour." I said putting on some pants.

"Why didn't you wake me up ?" She questioned sitting up pulling the sheets with her. I smirked at her.

"You needed your sleep, and why do you even bother covering up with the sheets, I have seen all of you."

"I just do, leave me alone, and hand me my clothes."

"What clothes ? You don't have any clean ones left here." I looked at her real fast, bad choice she was giving me her famous puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, alright, I will be beck in a minute."

"Thank you."

Randi POV

I'm so lucky to have Justin in my life, especially after what happened with Aiden. After that day 2 weeks ago, I haven't seen him, you know minus the fact that he's in juve and I'm not going to go to juve just to talk to his dumb ass, but he has tried to call me, quite a few unsuccessful attempts on his part. My thoughts interrupted by a door opening.

"Justin why'd you come back through the door if you left through the windo, ohhhh, Ryan." Awkward.

"Hey Randi." He said not looking at me, I'm pretty much naked, so good job Ryan.

"What are you doing here ?"

"Pattie let me in, I was gonna chill with Justin, and it's been a while, why are you naked in his bed ?" He finally looked at me in time for me to give him a look, but he was still frozen where he was. "Okay, dumb question, why aren't you home ? That a better question ?" I nodded.

"But not much, I don't want to be home, I haven't been home in like 2 weeks, home sucks, I like it here."

"Oh, cool." He said awkwardly.

"Ryan, I'm not going to bite you can sit down on the bed, the chair, the couch, don't just stand there like someone who's never been near a naked girl." He smiled and laughed at himself and took a seat at the end of the bed.

"So where's Justin, and why's he go through the window ?"

"My house getting me some clothes."

"That's cool." He said awkwardly, once again.

"Ryan, what happened between us, was nothing, and it was forever ago, can we just get past it and not be so awkward around each other ?"

"What exactly happened between you two ?" Justin chimed in climbing through the window, well shit.

"Uh, it was nothing… like Randi said, nothing." He said nervously whilst Justin handed me my clothes.

"I'm sure Ryan, no seriously what happened."

"Okay, Justin look, it happened forever ago." I said putting my bra on fast.

"What was it and how long ago is forever ago ?" I put my tank top on before answering him again.

"I was mad at Aiden, you were on tour, Ryan wasn't, I called him, he came over, and we kissed a little." God, the look on his face just killed me inside. He snapped his head at Ryan.

"You took advantage of her !" He said pushing Ryan's chest.

"No Justin, he didn't." I attempted putting on my pants before running over to them.

"Yes he did !" He said pushing Ryan again, Ryan's face, priceless, he wanted to punch Justin so bad.

"I didn't Justin, she kissed me first."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Bull fucking shit Ryan." Justin looked at me. "You kissed me first."

"Well you didn't stop me." Justin looked back up at Ryan with even more anger in his eyes.

"You did take advantage of her !" Justin yelled before running up to Ryan slamming him onto his desk and into the wall."

"JUSTIN STOP IT !" Ryan pushed back at him both of them ending up on the floor with Justin on top punching him hard. "JUSTIN, SERIOUSLY STOP HITTING HIM !"

"NO ! He took advantage of you, I want to make sure no one ever takes advantage of you ever again !" He yelled trying to get past Ryan's arms that were blocking his face.

"HOW MANY TIME DO I NEED TO TELL YOU !" I yelled running over to him grabbing arm trying to stop the punch that was forming. "HE DIDN'T !"

"STOP RANDI !" He yelled pushing me away with great force, too much force, he pushed me into the wall really hard. Tears began to form in my eyes. "Oh my god Randi, I'm so sorry."

_Damn Justin, learn some self control ! I'm on vacation and I figured I should write while I'm here. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Randi POV

"Oh my god Randi, I'm so sorry."Justin said climbing off of Ryan running over to me trying to touch my arm.

"No, Justin no." I brushed him away.

"Randi…" He said quietly.

"I told you, no get away from me Justin." I stood up.

"Randi please." He looked at me with those dreamy eyes that always made me melt from day one.

"No Justin, I've dealt with being beaten and taken advantage of before, and I am not going back to that, ever again." I walked to the window Justin grabbed my arm trying to stop me.

"Look I'm sorry, it won't happen again I swear, I was just mad."

"And Aiden didn't promise that, we dated for 4 years and he beat me for a year and a half, I'm not doing that again." I noticed from the corner of my eye Ryan walking out of the room I walked over to the door and shut it.

"But I'm not him."

"Really ? The way you acted with Ryan was really Aiden of you." Tears began to form in his eyes.

"But… I'm not him."

"Maybe, but you're like him, this is how it started, one hit, one apology, and one make-up, then it happened all over again."

"Randi, please, just one more chance, please, it will never happen again never."

"I don't know, give me some time." I walked to the window looked back at him real fast. "Just don't get your hopes up."

Justin POV

I can't believe I hurt Randi, now I'm no better than Aiden, and now she wants nothing to do with me.

I watched her make her way over to her window and shut it and for the first time since I have known her, she locked the window. Not once, not once has she locked the window, and we have gotten in our far share of arguments, but she's never ever locked her window.

I climbed out onto my roof bringing a blanket with me laying out watching the clouds pass by, the graceful birds sore pass me, this is the kind of day that reminds me of when I first met Randi, I looked over onto her roof where I first had the guts to talk to her remember that day…

**The first day of recording went awesome ! Now time for day two, I hopped out of bed opening my curtains revealing a bright light shinning in my face, I opened the window to let the cool spring breeze come in, that's when I saw her again, my neighbor, my absolutely gorgeous next door neighbor on her roof reading a book. I don't usually get nervous around girls, I love girls, but there was something about her.**

"**HEY ! YOU CREEPIN' ON ME ?" She yelled out to me, god she sounded like an angel.**

"**Uh, I, no, I was just."**

"**I'm kidding."**

"**Oh." I said nervously.**

"**Well are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you gonna come accompany me ?" She asked putting her book down. A smile grew on my face.**

"**Alright, I will try to get over there." I said climbing out onto my roof top.**

"**It's not that hard, just jump good, or you will fall, trust me, it's not fun falling from here." I did as she said and jumped pretty damn good if I say so myself. I walked over to her, god she was even more beautiful up close.**

"**So you've done this before ?" I asked sitting down next to her, damn, she has the pretty's blue eyes I have ever seen in my entire life, their so blue, and have a unique shine to them that I've never seen before.**

"**Yeah… you notice how that gutter is messed up ?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**That was my bad, I didn't jump good enough and I tried to catch myself on the gutter and it didn't quite work out."**

"**Smooth."**

"**Thanks I try, anyway, my name is Randi." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.**

"**Justin." I shook it.**

"**Well Justin, you have just met your new best friend."**

"**Have I now ?"**

"**You have, and might I say she's pretty friken' awesome." I laughed at her, she's funny, pretty, and smart, this is my kinda girl.**

"**Well I will have to determine that myself."**

"**Oh, it won't take long till you fall in love with me."**

And it didn't, not long at all, I remember that night perfectly as well, it seems everything good that happens to me and her happened on her roof. I stood up fast, grabbed my blanket and jumped over to Randi's roof. Everything good happens here so let's hope.

**Randi and I were lying on a blanket on her roof looking at the stars in the night sky trying to count them, key word trying. She was lying on my chest with my arm wrapped around her neck her hair smells like strawberries.**

"**Superstar, you're messing me up quit counting out loud."**

"**50, 75, 1trillion 7billion 30million 500thousand and 91."**

"**Smart-ass." She said playfully hitting my arm.**

"**You love it." She looked up at me her crystal blue eyes staring into mine. Even in the night sky I can see how blue they truly are.**

"**I really do." I smiled big, do I love her too ?**

"**Really ?" She began laughing.**

"**Yes, but not like that. I kinda love my boyfriend." Ugh, Aiden, dick head.**

"**Well, I love you." She looked back up at me.**

"**Do you now ?" I nodded.**

"**I really do." She looked back up at the stars.**

"**Look !" She said pointing at the sky. "A shooting star," I looked up. "Make a wish." I looked at her she had her eyes closed making a wish. She opened them and looked at me.**

"**Did you make a wish ?"**

"**I wish that you loved me too." She looked down shyly.**

"**You told me your wish, now it won't come true." She looked back up flicking the hair out of her eyes. I pushed her hair back behind her ear.**

"**Just wait it will." I said moving my face closer to hers I watched her close her eyes, she wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her. I did kiss her but not how I wanted to and neither did she.**

"**On the cheek Justin, really ?" I grinned at her.**

"**Oh, so you wanted me to kiss you ?" She smirked and climbed on top of me, she clenched my shirt. "I'll take that as a yes." I smirked back at her she bent down her lips inches away from mine. I brought my lips to hers, finally, 6 months of teasing and playing games with each other had finally paid off. I felt her tongue lick my teeth wanting access, which I would've granted if we weren't interrupted.**

"**Ohhhh, FINALLY !" I heard someone yell from my window I look over and my mom is standing there with Ryan. Randi climbed off of me and cuddled up with me just like before, only closer.**

"**Looks like wishes do come true…"**


	9. Chapter 9

Randi POV

I woke up from my nap and walked into my bathroom, took off my shirt and looked at my back. Nothing too bad it's just really sore and a little purple. I can't believe Justin did that, that was totally not like him, something came over him, and I didn't like it one bit.

I went to my closet and threw on a loose shirt and some boxer shorts. I laid down on my bed looking at the ceiling for what felt like hours until I heard the doorbell ring, I took my time walking downstairs I opened the door and great, just the person I wanted to see right now.

"Ryan, what are you doing here ?" He pushed me out of the way and walked in. "What the fuck !"

"I just didn't want Justin to see me here, he's on your roof right now." Really Justin ?

"Why ?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to him yet."

"Okay, well here's a better question, what are you doing here."

"I needed to talk to you."

"Cause talking worked out so well for us last time." I murmured.

"It's about Justin."

"What about him ?"

"He hasn't left the roof in hours he took a blanket and has barely even moved."

"What's your point ?"

"You ran out at like 1, it is now 9, he hasn't left since then."

"Again what's your point ?" I walked into the kitchen with Ryan following. He took a seat at the island.

"He's in love with you Randi." I went into the freezer and pulled out some cookie dough ice-cream and picked up two spoons.

"If he loved me he wouldn't have done that to me, or you," I took a seat at the island next to Ryan handing him a spoon. "He would trust me and what I told him."

"Thanks… Well he does love you Randi, you have to trust me." I took a spoonful of ice-cream and ate it.

"I don't know Ryan, I mean I know he does, but I don't want to go back to what I had with Aiden, I'm not going to go back to that."

"Justin isn't Aiden." He sounds just like Justin.

"I know he isn't, but the way he acted scared me just as much as Aiden did."

"He's just protective of you, he's not hurting you cause he felt like it like Aiden, he was trying to keep you safe." Ryan said taking his first spoonful of ice-cream.

"I guess you're right."

"No, I am right." He said confidently.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"How about right now, he's still on your roof."

"Alright, let me just clean you up, you still have some blood on you."

"Yeah, I didn't really feel like doing that."

"C'mon." I got the ice-cream, took his hand and lead him upstairs to my bathroom.

"Nice bra." He said pointing to my polka-dot bra hanging from my shower.

"I know right." I said getting a washcloth and running it under hot water. "This might hurt." I said putting it to his left eye. He winced. "I warned you." I said patting his eye trying to get rid of the blood.

"Ow, gentle." He said backing away. "I'm fragile." He said giving me a puppy dog face.

"Suck it up baby." I said wiping away more blood by his lip this time.

"Are we gonna do this again ?"

"Uh, no, I think we learned our lesson last time."

"Yeeeaaahhhh…" I finished cleaning him up.

"All done."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek fast.

"No, thank you Ryan."

"Anything for you and Justin." I smiled at him and walked into my room looking through my clothes. "What are you doing ?"

"I'm not going out there like this." He looked me up and down.

"Yeah, you look pretty crappy."

"Dick." Ryan looked through my dresser and closet. "Now what are you doing ?"

"I'm Justin's best friend, I know what he likes on a girl."

"Oh, of course." Ryan pulled out a purple shirt and black skinny jeans.

"He likes it simple, and purple."

"Thank you Ryan."

"Anytime, now you be safe you crazy kids." I threw on the outfit Ryan picked out, got a blanket, the ice-cream and spoons, and went to the window. "Okay, here goes nothing." I said unlocking and opening my window. I stepped out onto my roof. There he was looking up at the night sky, just like the night we had our first kiss. I heard him mumbling something to himself, I knew what he was doing.

"50, 75, 1trillion 7billion 30million 500thousand and 91." Justin turned around with a smile on his face. "Hey superstar, don't act so surprised to see me, it's my roof."

"Bubbles ?" I walked over to where he was sitting.

"Only for you." I said taking a seat next to him throwing the blanket over us. "Ice-cream ?" He gave me a confused look but didn't ask any questions. He took a spoon and some ice-cream.

"Randi, I'm so-"

"It's okay Justin."

"No its not, it was a terrible thing to do, and I feel terrible and I just wish I could take it back."

"Well, guess what ?"

"What ?" I pointed up to the sky and he looked up. "An airplane ?"

"Not tonight. Tonight, it's a shooting star, and your wish is my command."

"You can't just take it back."

"I can, cause I'm awesome like that." He smiled like a relieved smile.

"Well what did you wish for ?"

"I wish that you would kiss me." He smiled and leaned into kiss me when his lips touched mine I felt a shock run though my body. I've never experienced this kinda feeling before, I never wanted it to end, but all good things come to an end. He pulled away and I gave him a confused look.

"Alright, this has been bugging me since I found out what happened between you and Ryan."

"What ?"

"Well, up until today I thought that Aiden was the only other guy you have kissed, but that isn't true I see, so how many guys have you kissed ?"

"How many _guys_ have I kissed ? I would love to answer that but I'm not even sure."

"Why did you emphasize guys ? Have you kissed girls too ?"

"Maybe…"

"WOWWW. That's hot… Would you like me to invite over some of my girlfriends we can have a party ?"

"Justin…"

"Okay okay."

"Anymore questions ?"

"One."

"Shoot."

"How many guys or girls have you slept with, honestly ?"

"Uhhh, I'm not quite sure about that one either."

"You sex addict !"

"Shut up !" I said pushing his arm. "So you're not mad that I've slept with other people ?"

"It's the past, I can't do anything about it, just don't sleep with anyone other than me from now on."

"Deal." I stuck my hand out for him to shake and he did.

"Alright, it got a little cold, so let's go inside." He helped me up then picked up the blankets we got to his window and he helped me in.

"What a gentleman." I jumped into his room and onto his bed. "I am so tired !"

"Then go to sleep. I need to go talk to Ryan…"

"Don't punch him again please."

"I won't."


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all for reviewing ! Keep it up. :)_

Justin POV

I don't know what came over Randi and made her forgive me but I think Ryan had something to do with it. I walked downstairs and shocker Ryan's in the fridge.

"Fat ass." I teased him. He looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to him and sat down at the island. "Look Ryan I'm sorry about that." I said pointing at his face.

"What ? The ugliness ? That's not your fault, blame my parents."

"Ryan" He laughed at me.

"Nahh its cool man I understand, I would beat you up if you kissed my girlfriend too."

"What girlfriend ?"

"HEY ! I'm just trying to make a point."

"I know, and she not my girlfriend, not yet anyway."

"And how many times have you two hooked up ?" I shrugged. "And she's not your girlfriend ?"

"Yet."

"Well you better get on that before I do." I looked up at him fast. "Kidding, gosh Bieber don't be so sensitive."

"Whatever, I'm going to go to bed, you know where the guest room is and stay away from my candy." I went upstairs and Randi was getting undressed.

"Dayum girl." I joked closing the door behind me. She spun around cupping her boobs.

"Like you've never seen this before Justin."

"Then why are you covering up ?"

"I don't want to have to give you a boner before we go to bed, I'm tired, and I'm not dealing with that right now."

"Awh, why not ? I enjoy when I get a boner." I said climbing onto the bed I laid down spreading my arms and legs across the entire bed. Randi finally got some clothes on, well my clothes anyway.

"Justin ! Really ?" I smiled big at her not moving.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten dressed."

"Either way I am getting on this bed whether I am sleeping on you or on the sheets I'm sleeping up there."

"Come and get it !" I opened my arms and she ran onto the bed landing on top of me. She straddled me with knees on both side of me. I rested my hands on her ass, she looked into my eyes smiling. "I love your eyes."

"You tell me that every day."

"Well they are beautiful every day." She smiled shyly I know I say that every day, but her eyes were the first thing I noticed about her, and that's the first thing I look at when I see her. She rested her head on my chest whilst I scratched her back. "You know this should be the other way around, you have the acrylic nails, you should be scratching my back."

"Mmmm, no. I'm too tired."

"I'm tired too."

"I'm not the one who took up the whole bed and made you sleep on my chest, so you scratch, I sleep." God, I can never say no to this girl.

"Alright, but tomorrow you're scratching my back."

"Deal." She muttered into my shirt and before I knew it she fell asleep. It took me a while to fall asleep I was up long enough to hear Ryan go to his room, but not long after.

I woke up this morning for the first in 2 weeks without Randi next to me, it was strange. Was it all a dream last night ? Was I dreaming that she forgave me ? I didn't know. I went downstairs into the kitchen and there was Ryan, eating.

3rd POV

"You really are a fat ass."

"Shut up, I made him the pancakes." Randi said coming up from the floor.

"What were you doing down there."

"Cleaning. Pancakes ?" She asked pushing pancakes toward Justin.

"Yeah, where's mom ?"

"Friends house, it's like 12:00, she wasn't going to wait for you all day."

"It's ONLY 12:00, there's a long day ahead of us !" Justin said shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"Whip cream ?"

"Mhmm." Justin said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Open."

"Hmm ?"

"Oh-pin your mouth." Justin did as she said and opened his mouth, and she ended up piling whip cream in his mouth.

"STOP STOP !" He mumbled, and she didn't stop. He moved out of his chair fast she was still following him with the shop cream. "RYAN, HAND ME SOME WHIP CREAM !" Ryan ran to the fridge and pulled out some whip cream and tossed it to Justin as he got himself some too Randi ran off and hid.

"Alright Justin, I got you !" Ryan said coming up behind Justin looking for Randi.

"Full on whip cream war man." Justin whispered and Ryan nodded at him. "Upstairs." They quietly made their way upstairs. They walked into Justin's room and heard her whisper,

"One, two, THREEE !" She yelling coming out from behind Justin's door her and Ryan sprayed Justin. He tried to retaliate but it was two against one.

"TRATIOR !" Justin yelled tacking Ryan.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get her, I did this as a trick, we're gonna get her." Ryan whispered. "NOW !" Ryan yelled and Justin got off of Ryan and helped him up they started spraying Randi.

"YOU REALLY ARE A TRATIOR !" Randi ran downstairs with Justin and Ryan following Justin slipping a few times on the wood floor and Ryan tripping over him and Randi slowing down laughing at them. She made it inside her house and ran upstairs accidently running into someone.

"Ow, what the hell ?" She looked up and saw Aiden standing there.

"Hey Randi…"


	11. Chapter 11

Randi POV

"Aiden what the fuck are you doing here !" I asked with a little fear in my voice and he sensed it. He got a smirk on his face.

"What no welcome back Aiden, I missed you so much ?" He lifted me up by pulling on my hair.

"Ow, shit Aiden, I thought you were in Juve ?"

"Good behavior baby." Aiden, good behavior, I highly doubt that. "Now, where were we before I was rudely sent away ?" He asked pushing me into my bedroom.

"Justin and Ryan are looking for me, they know I'm here they'll be here soon…" I said scared. He pushed me onto the bed hard.

"Well that's good for me, I need to catch up with Justin." He said pulling a gun out of his pants.

"Aiden no, seriously." And who the hell would give a juvenile delinquent a fucking gun ?

"Randi yes, seriously." He mocked me.

"Leave them alone, don't touch them !"

"Awh, why not ? I missed Justin."

"AIDEN PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GO FUCKING DIE !" He pointed the gun at me and I froze.

"How about you fucking die Randi ! Cause I can make that happen right now."

"No, no, no just put the gun down." He lowered the gun and started pacing the room.

"I have an idea, how about, I kill your little boyfriend after I rape you, yeah good idea." I heard the front door shut and got a smile on my face. "Looks like little boyfriends here, go get rid of him."

"Okay." I said fast and started walking out the room. "What are you doing ?" I asked him he was following me.

"I'm making sure you tell them to leave." Well shit Aiden, way to ruin my plan. "Now go." He pushed me with the gun and I walked down stairs I could hear them whispering at the bottom. Aiden still following behind me with the gun to my side. I walked around the corner while Aiden stayed behind the corner.

"Justin ?" I said loud looking around the house for him. "Justin, I surrender." I saw him come up from behind the island with Ryan and he walked up to me leaving Ryan behind at the island.

"Well you're no fun." He said kissing me which made me cry. "Baby what's wrong." I shook my head.

"I just, I, I need to be alone right now." He looked at me concerned.

"What does that mean ?"

"Not long just a couple of hours, that's all."

"Is it something I need to worry about ?" I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Okay, just come get me when you want to." I threw my body at him wrapping my arms around his neck while he put his around my waist, I looked up at Ryan, I got an idea Aiden can't see me right now, so I mouthed to Ryan. 'Help Me !'. He mouthed back 'Why ?'

I mouthed 'Aiden' and made my fingers into the shape of a gun his mouth dropped and nodded. I let go of just and cupped his face.

"I love you." I kissed him for a minute.

"I love you too ?" He said a little bit confused. Ryan came up to him and took his hand walking away fast I heard Justin ask. "What the hell dude ?"

I turned around to see Aiden smirking playing with the gun.

"Well wasn't that just a sweet goodbye, the last time you will probably see each other, make it last." I glared at him. "Alright, no time to waste get upstairs, go." He said using the gun instead of his hand to motion. He walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing ?"

"Getting this." He said pulling a small knife out of the knife holder.

"F-for what ?" I choked out.

"In case you don't cooperate with me, I don't want to shoot you just yet." He smirking pointing the gun at my side. "Now, go upstairs, time for some fun." I walked upstairs and he pushed me into the room and I fell onto the floor.

"Uh, ouch." I said looking back up at him. He closed and locked the door before he took a seat at the chair near my window.

"Suck it up bitch, it could be worse. Now stand up and undress for me." I looked at him. "Are you retarded ? FUCKING UNDRESS !" He yelled pointing the gun at me. I stood up fast and played with the hem of my shirt before slowly taking it off I tossed it to the side. "Pants ?"

"Be patient !" I shouted at him.

"Either do it now or I will !" And with that I slowly unbuttoned my pants. And slid them down. "That's right." He said I didn't look up but I could hear him unbuttoning his own pants. "Now come over here." I did as he said a walked over to him. "Get on your knees and-"

"Yeah I know…" He opened his legs and let me bend down in between him I took hold of him I parted my lips and slowly took him in I went as deep as I could and whatever my mouth couldn't reach my hand took care of. He tilted his head back smiling he set the gun and knife down on the table next to him so he could put his hands on the back of my head.

I increased my speed moving my head down a little more each time, with his help, and unwillingly. I'd look up at him every now and then to see him glaring at me with an evil smirk on his face until he began to reach his climax then he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the ceiling I look down to see what I'm doing. Then I hear the trigger on the gun being pulled. I pulled away from him and looked up.

Aiden had a scared expression on his face while Justin had the gun pointed to his head.

"JUSTIN !" I stand up and run to him.

"I'm not kissing you until you scrub you mouth, and very good."

"Understandable." I said my voice still a little shaky.

"Okay, Aiden put that away get out of this house and we won't have any more problems." Aiden put his hands up stepping out of the chair. "Randi, go with Ryan." I looked over to my window and saw Ryan standing in it. I nodded and walked to him I threw my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

"Thank you so much Ryan." I whispered in his ear.

"Like I said, anything for you." I pulled away and looked over at Justin and Aiden. Aiden was backing out of the doorway his hands still up and Justin following him pointing the gun at him.

"Keep walking." Justin said when Aiden stopped.

"I highly doubt that you're gonna pull that trigger Bieber."

"Try me !" Aiden took a step forward. Justin's hand shook rapidly before pulling the trigger. Justin dropped to the ground looking at the gun in his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Justin POV

"Justin, Juuuusstiiiiin." I heard a voice from far away calling my name. "Justin." I fluttered my eyes open.

"What a wonderful sight to wake up to." I said faintly seeing Randi's face above mine. She smiled and sighed.

"Good you're up, finally."

"What happened ?"

"You passed out." I looked at her weird. "You passed out after shooting Aiden…" She said looking down.

"Oh, did, did I kill him ?" She shook her head, and for some reason, I kinda wished I did.

"You didn't, but he is in critical condition, and he will be 18 by the time he heals, so he will be going to jail afterwards."

"Good." I said sitting up, but ended up just going back down because of the throbbing headache. "Shit, ball suckers ! Fuck my head hurts !"

"That's quite a mouth on you Bieber." I looked up at her holding my head.

"Leave me alone, I'm in pain." I said with a puppy dog face. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you would quit risking your life for me you wouldn't be in pain." She said going into my nightstand drawer pulling out four ibuprofens and handing them to me. I moved over giving her some room on my bed she sat down.

"Like I said, I will always be there for you, even if it means risking my life to save yours." I took the ibuprofens fast.

"You're such a sap." She said snuggling up into my chest.

"But you love me."

"I can't help it." She began scratching my chest lightly and drawing circles on it with her index finger.

"Awh, well isn't this a sight." My mom said walking through the door with a camera.

"MOTHER !" I screamed, but that had bad side effects. I grabbed my head. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." I whispered.

"JUSTIN !"

"Ma, my head hurts, let me cuss all I want !"

"Fine, but you have visitors." And with that Christian busted through the door and my mom left.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD !"

"What ?"

"Randi said you were passed out I thought you were dead !"

"I said passed out not dead, idiot." She said walking away from me.

"Wait, no where are you going ?"

"Food, I'm a hungry girl."

"I can feed your appetite." I smirked at her.

"Justin you dirty bird !" She said walking to the door turning around to wink at me.

"Randi you tease !" I smiled and walked away.

Justin POV

I watched her as she walked away, damn if I didn't have a headache and their wasn't a thirteen year old in my room.

"Okay Justin, enough fantasizing." I looked over and saw Christian spinning around in my computer chair.

"So what you doing here bro ?"

"Seeing my big brother, and now that I see you, dude you look like shiiiiit." He laughed.

"Shut up, how would you look if you shot someone then passed out !" Christian's smile went away.

"So you really shot someone ?" He looked at me with concerned eyes. I nodded at him.

"Wow Bieber, shooting someone makes you look terrible." I looked over to where the voice was coming from and there was Caitlin standing in the doorway in barely and clothes, damn this girl knows my weaknesses. I tried to look away from her, but I just couldn't. "Hey Christian, Randi needs help making sandwiches for everyone."

"So ?"

"Go help." He rolled his eyes and walked by her glaring at her. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the foot of my bed. "How you feeling ?"

"Fine, why are you here ?" She moved closer to me resting her hand on my thigh.

"I was worried about you." I moved her hand.

"You can worry and not touch me." She moved her hand back and started caressing it.

"You didn't have a problem with it 2 weeks ago." I pushed her hand back with more force this time.

"I was trying to get back at Randi, now I don't need you." She put her hand back closer to my dick this time, this girl doesn't take a hint.

"Well, little Bieber seems to disagree with you." I looked down and saw a little tent in between my legs, fuck.

"I'm a guy, you're touching and rubbing my thigh, of course I'm gonna get a boner." She smirked and before I knew it she was on top of me. "Caitlin, get off of me."

"If you wanted me off you could do it yourself." She whispered leaning her face close to mine.

"No, I couldn't. Not right now, I just woke up from passing out."

"Let me give you some more energy then."

"Get. The fuck. Off. Of. Me." She moved her hand under the blankets, I think she is deaf, or maybe speaks a different language, cause she doesn't listen to me.

"Just relax, and I'll do all the work." She slid her hand into my pants I kept trying to pull it out, but I was too weak she finally got hold of me and I froze, I wanted her to stop but I didn't at the same time.

"Ca-Caitlin."

"Say my name baby." She said moving her hand up and down.

"Caitlin, stop." I said breathing a little heavy.

"I don't think you want me to." She moved her hand faster.

"Shit, yes I do, I really doooo."

"I got sand- BITCH !"

_Okay, I got a warning on this story too, but not Dirty Little Secret. So I don't know what's gonna happen, I will keep writing until something does happen though. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Randi POV

"How come every time I walk in on you two, you're fucking touching each other ?" I scream walking over to Caitlin, she looked at me smirking.

"He basically asked me for it, I just can't refuse this face." She said squishing his cheeks together he slapped her hand away.

"I highly doubt that you slut." I pulled her down by her hair with her holding onto her head. She fell to the floor kicking her legs.

"Randi, stop it !" Justin yelled at me.

"Why ! You sure as hell didn't stop her !"

"I COULDN'T ! I have been passed out for, I don't even know how long ! I'M WEAK !"

"Yeah, for my pu-" Before she could finish I punches her square in the jaw. "SHIT !"

"Seriously, get the fuck out of here." I pushed her head down letting go of her hair. She looked back up at me. "Are you deaf ! GET OUT NOW !" She stood up and walked out slowly making sure to move her ass from side to side. I took a seat at the end of Justin's bed.

"Randi." He whispered. I heard him shuffle around in the bed. "Randi, look at me." He touched my shoulder and I moved away.

"Don't."

"Why not ? I didn't do anything, it was all her."

"How can I believe you, you guys have hooked up before, even when I was in the house, you've hooked up." He moved closer to me and I stood up, his face dropped.

"I don't need her, I have you, you're all I need Randi, she can't get over me, but I'm over her, I don't want her, I don't even like talking to her." I walked to the door and turned around looking at him one more time. "Randi." He said tears strolling down his cheeks.

"I'm going to go talk to her, I'll be back later." I walked out closing the door, so I kinda lied, I wanna talk to Ryan. I walked down the stairs to find Ryan on the couch sleeping. I tip-toed over to him and climbed on top of him and he still didn't wake up. I smiled at the sight of him sleeping. I leaned in close to him.

"Ryyyyyyan." I whispered. He turned his head but was still sleeping. "Ryan." I said a little louder. I shook his shoulder roughly. "RYAN !" I whispered yelled.

"AH, the fuck Randi ?"

"Oh good you're awake."

"And you're straddling me ?" He said confused. I smiled at him.

"So ? Look I wanna talk to you." I said moving my right leg so he could sit up.

"What is it Rae ?" He asked putting his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Caitlin is pissing me off."

"What'd she do this time ?"

"Tried to fuck Justin, again, while I'm making sandwiches, there is a lot wrong with that girl."

"Oh I know, I've known her for quite some time." He said stroking my hair.

"Has she always been a hoe ?"

"No, she used to be all about God, I'm not sure what happened, she became a hoe like 3 years ago, when she tried to lose her v-card to me."

"Ew."

"Excuse me ?"

"No I mean her trying to hook up with you, not you in general." He laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I think you should get back to your boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend."

"Yet." I looked at him weird and he just smiled.

"Allllright ?" I said a little confused. He unwrapped his arm from me and helped me off the couch. "Such a gentleman." I said jokingly.

"I know."

"Thank you for always being such a sweetheart Ryan." I said kissing him real fast. He smiled at me.

"Anytime baybeh." I laughed and turned around to walk upstairs.

"What the hell ?" Justin yelled at the bottom of the stairs holding onto the railing.

_I know, it uber short, and I haven't been updating like at all, but yeah._

_I'm on justinbieberfanfiction(dot)com_

_http:/justinbieberfanfiction(dot)?uid=131_


	14. Chapter 14

Randi POV

Shit, Damn it Justin, you're supposed to be upstairs all weak and tired, not seeing me kiss Ryan.

"Justin, it isn't what it looks like." Now I sound like him, fuck…

"Really, cause it just looked like you _voluntarily _kissed my best friend on the lips."

"It was just a peck, it didn't mean anything." I ran up to him.

"So our connection doesn't mean anything ?" I heard Ryan yell.

"The fuck ? What connection are you talking about, there is no connection between us."

"Oh, so now there's a connection ?" Damn it Justin, can you go away and let me beat up Ryan ?

'NO ! Defiantly not, I love you Justin not Ryan."

"Why'd you kiss him ?"

"It was a thank you kiss, damn it why should I have to explain myself to you ? Do you not trust me !"

"I'm not sure, you have made a habit of 'getting around'"

"That was low Justin." I said in a low voice walking to the door. "Really fucking low." I slammed the door running to the house I heard footsteps following me I turned around to see Ryan.

"Not now Ry-" He cupped my face and crushed his lips to mine. I didn't fight it, I gave in, it felt… right. I rested my hands on his waist before he brought his hands to my ass groping it before lifting me up. I snaked my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried me inside and up to my room. He stumbled through the door without breaking the kiss until her tossed me on the bed. I moved further up on the bed giving us more room, as I watched him take off his jacket. He crawled on top of me kissing me deeply.

"Wait, Ryan." He sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Yes ?"

"Where did all of this come from ? Like, you never have said anything to me or expressed it to me, and now all of a sudden there's a 'connection.'"

"You remember that day I came over to talk to you about Aiden ?" I nodded. "Well, about 5 seconds before we kissed, and I could never express it because you were with Justin, even when you were with Aiden, I knew you loved Justin, and I couldn't do that to him."

"That's sweet Ryan."

"I know I try." He said connecting his lips to mine again.

"Wait." He rolled his eyes and sighed once more.

"Yes ?"

"Do you think we could… wait, like I don't just want to be your little sex toy like with Aiden, and most guys, and the occasional girl." He smiled and got off of me sitting down next to me.

"Anything for you, I will wait forever." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and he kissed the top of my head.

Two Months Later.

"RANDI HURRY UP WERE GONNA BE LATE !" Ryan shouted waiting downstairs for me. The first day of school, oh joy, not. I haven't talked to Justin since I walked out of his house 2 months, 17 days, 3 hours, and 23 minutes ago. I know how sad I'm keeping really specific tabs on him.

I rushed downstairs grabbing my bag and running out the door.

"Finally, took you long enough. And by the way you look beautiful." I smiled at him and climbed into the car leaning over to kiss him. It's been two months since me and him have been together, and to my surprise we haven't had sex yet.

"Thank you, and you're such a kiss ass."

"Only your ass."

"Ew, no kissing my ass please." He laughed and we made our way to the school. So, I'm not gonna lie, I'm fucking nervous to see Justin, I'm freaking out and Ryan has noticed, he reached his hand over to take mine.

"It'll be okay, just try to ignore him." I looked up at him and smiled.

We pulled up to school and I saw him standing by his Ranger Rover surrounded by a bunch of girls. Ryan got out and opened up my door helping me out.

"Thank you." I looked over once more at Justin and he was looking at me and Ryan I took Ryan's hand in mine turning my head to Ryan and he smiled at me I smiled back walking into the school. Ryan walked me to my first period, and oh joy he was there.

_Only 180 days left…_


	15. Chapter 15

Justin POV

Seeing Bentley walk out of Ryan's car, then taking Ryan's hand, and then kissing Ryan's lips. Fucking killed me. Then seeing her walk into class smiling, ugh, these 180 days are going to fucking blow. Her smile quickly faded when she saw me.

"Alright class, the seating chart is on the overhead, find your seat and let's get started." I look up at the seating chart, I hate my last name I'm always in the front, I couldn't help but smile when I saw Randi's name next to mine on the seating chart.

I realize that I'm the one who pushed her away and into Ryan's arms, but it was the biggest mistake I have ever made, my life was miserable without her, I haven't written a decent song since she left, I have been a dickhead to everyone, including my mom, I notice and yet I can't control it.

Randi walked up to the teacher's desk whispering something to her and the teacher shook her head no, I'm guessing she asked to change seats. She rolled her eyes walking over to the seat next to me. When she walked by I got a whiff of her shampoo, she still smells like strawberries.

I watched her sit down and scoot as far away from me as she can, but that didn't work out so well since out desks were touching and her chair was less than 2 feet from each other.

"Hey Randi."

"Don't even Bieber."

"What no superstar, bubbles ?" She let out a sigh and turned to face me.

"Justin look, you're the one who brought this," she said motioning between us. "Upon yourself. So please, don't talk to me, I won't talk to you, and it will be easier for both of us." She turned back around in her seat.

"So it's hard for you that we're not talking ?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Same old superstar." I smiled

"You didn't answer my question." She turned her head to face me again and opened her mouth about to say something when,

"Alright, now that everyone has found their seats let's get started." Damn teachers….

Randi POV

So, four out of six classes with Justin and one with Ryan, what the hell school system, it's like they try to torture me, talking to him again, felt good, he was still the same Justin, and I never realized how much I missed him. Shit, shit, shit. I love Ryan now, not Justin.

Yeah keep telling yourself that Randi, but Justin was your first love and always will be.

"Baby what's wrong ?" Ryan asked walking into my house behind me.

"Nothing, just thinking, that's all." I replied walking upstairs with Ryan right behind me.

"Don't lie to me, I know when you're lying to me Randi, so why bother."

"Ugh." I groaned plopping down onto the bed Ryan climbed on top of me looking into my eyes.

"Tell me." He kissed my jaw making me smile.

"It's Justin." I whispered. He looked up at me.

"What about Justin ?"

"Well he's in 4 of my classes and I sit next to him in three of them."

"And… ?"

"I just, I kinda missed him…" I looked in his eyes looking for any kind of expression, anger, sadness, happy, something but noting.

"So ? He was your first love, you can't just forget about him, I'm okay with you being friend with him."

"Really ?"

"Yeah, I just want you to promise me on thing." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Anything."

"You won't fall for him again." I smiled and kissed Ryan fast.

"I promise." He smiled and kissed me again. I smiled against the kiss. I brought my hands down to his neck pulling him closer. His tongue glazed across my bottom lip I let him in. his hands made their way up my shirt as our tongue continued to battle. He pulled away taking a breather.

"C'mon, do you really need to take a breather ?"

"Yes I do, I'm not used to kissing more than an hour without pulling away."

"Inexperienced loser." I huffed.

"Don't call me names."

"Looooooooser." He smirked at me. "Don't. You. Dare." He grinned big and brought his hands to my side tickling me.

"RYANNNNN !" I laughed. "Stop it !"

"Lemme me think about it, no." I looked at him trying to make a puppy dog face.

"Pwease ?" I batted my eyelashes and he stopped.

"Fine, you win." He sighed. I moved up on the bed settling on the headrest. Ryan came up and rested his head on my lap and I scratched his head. I loved scratching people heads and back and anything really. Justin started it, I would always scratch his back or head when he was sad or stressed.

"I love you Randi."

"I love you too Justin."

_OH SHITTT !_


	16. Chapter 16

Randi POV

"I love you too Justin."

.

…

OH SHIT !

"I'm sorry what did you say ? Did you just say Justin ?"

"I- uh I" Ryan got up fast.

"That's what I thought." I'm in some deep shit…

He stood up fast and I tried to grab his arm, but missed.

"No wait, Ryan let me explain."

"EXPLAIN WHAT ! I just said I trust you, then you are saying that you love Justin ! PLEASE EXPLAIN !"

"I was just thinking about Justin, I don't love him, I love you."

"Well why were you thinking about him ?"

"Cause we were just talking about him."

"I highly doubt that, there was a good hour between us talking about him, and that hour was with my tongue in your mouth !"

"No, I was scratching your head, and I used to do that to Justin, and it just reminded me of him."

"Randi," He sighed sitting down next to me. I looked at him with tears filling my eyes. "I'm not trying to sound like a dick or anything, but I don't think you love me, if you did we would have made love by now."

"Is that all you wanted Ryan ? Sex, because you knew that I had given it up to a lot of people you thought that you would get some ?"

"No, but we dated for 2 months, and nothing, it took you 1 month after kissing Justin to hook up with him, and you were with Aiden too."

"So it was all about sex, I told you when I was ready, I'm tired of being the girl that every guy in school has fucked, I thought you were different, but I guess not…" He kissed the top of my head and stood up.

"Bye Randi, I love you." I looked up at him and watched him leave.

"I love you too Ryan." I whispered to myself bringing my knees to my chest.

Justin POV

So school is torture, 4 classes with Randi and she doesn't want anything to do with me. I get to see her and Ryan tonguing everyday and watch him leave her house adjusting his clothes every night.

It kills me to think of her being with anyone other than me. Right now I just want to sleep and forget everything having to deal with her.

I walked into my room not bothering to turn on any lights, what's the point if I'm just going to go turn them off again. I suddenly felt a gust of cold wind.

My window's open… Weird. I guess I left it open this morning, I still sit out on my roof, and I didn't realize it until I saw Randi this morning, that the only reason I still go out there just hoping that she will come back to me.

I went over closing it, not locking it, it's still possible that Randi wants to come back.

I turned around walking to my bed, then the next thing I knew I was pushed up against the wall looking into those crystal blue eyes that I have missed so much.

"Randi what the hell ar-" Her pink plump lips met mine interrupting my sentence. Damn, I've missed this. I brought my hands to the cheeks cupping her face making sure to kiss her back with as much force and passion as I could.

I tasted something that I haven't tasted before when kissing Randi, it was a little salty. I pulled away looking into her eyes. The little amount of light that was in my room made the tears on her cheek shine. I wiped away the tears with the thumb, she wasn't looking up at me.

"Randi." She still didn't look up. "Randi, look at me please." She looked up at me and smiled, I thought it was fake, but the dimples on her cheeks would tell me otherwise. I brought my right hand down to her left one and led her to the bed. For the first time since I've known her she was the one to rest her head on my lap. "What happened ?"

"Ryan broke up with me." She said quietly. So I'm the second choice.

"Oh." I said a little disappointed.

"He broke up with me because I'm still in love with you." She said looking up at me.

"Oh !" I said with a huge grin on my face. She let out a giggle and turned her head back around. "You wanna sleep here tonight ?"

"Mhmm." She said faintly.

"Alright, here get up." She got up and off the bed so I can pull the covers back. "Okay, lets sleep." She smiled at me.

"Okay." She started unbuttoning her pants.

"What are you doing ?" I asked a little nervous.

"Getting comfy, you wanna get comfy too ?" She said sliding out of her jeans. I smiled and nodded taking my shirt off. I watched her take her shirt off before doing my pants.

She climbed into the bed with me right after her. She had her back turned to me so I took advantage of that I brought her body close to mine breathing in the scent of her strawberry hair.

"I missed you Randi."

"I missed you too Justin." I kissed the back of her neck before closing my eyes and drifting into sleep.


End file.
